Доминика Циклоп
Доминика Циклоп (ドミニク・ザ・サイクロプス, Dominique the Cyclops) — Единственная женщина, если не считать Элендиры из организации Ганг-Хоу-Ганс. Её главное оружие — гипнотизирующий глаз, на несколько секунд лишающий противника чувств. называет себя № 2 из Ганг-Хоу-Ганс. Нападает на Вэша второй. Личность Доминика весьма горделивая особа ведь она постоянно уверенна в своих способностях и часто надсмехается над своими жертвами тем самым недооценивая их, полагая, что в этом нет особой нужды, поскольку из-за её способностей противники практически не успевают понять суть происходящего. Она считает поражение в сражении против Вэша – своим позором, так как он весьма добрый и даже не старался убить её. Внешний вид Доминика представлена как стройная на голову ниже Вэша женщина с длинными фиолетовыми волосами и карего цвета глазами, а так же светлой кожей, о ее внешность можно сказать, что она красотка, которая имеет пышный бюст скрывающеюся под плащом. Её второй глаз выглядит деформированным, по сравнению со вторым (обычным) глазом и имеет вертикальный зрачок как у Зази «Зверя». (В аниме: гипнотизирующий глаз не деформирован, а просто имеет красный зрачок.) Она одета подобно наряду ковбоя на Диком Заходе, где имеет длинный серый плащ с длинным воротником, а так же красивую синего цвета шляпу.'' '' Сюжет Аниме Глаз Демонa Позже когда Вэш приходит в город Август он замечает прибитые к стене здания тела Доменики и Монев Гейла, которые в свою очередь поплатились за провал задания. Пятая Луна Манга Способности и Силы Доминика оснащена странным демоническим глазом, который вносит жертву в гипноз и сенсорный паралич заставляя их практически напрочь не успевать отслеживать движения противника (как это было с Вэшем, где Доминика мгновенно переносилась с места на место) а так же оглушаю их. Этот самый эффект происходит когда она поднимает свою повязку с глаза от чего раскрывает (рептильные глаза в манге) и красный глаз в аниме. Так же у Доминики есть пистолет, с помощью которого она очень быстро расправляется с жертвой прибавляя к этому свои навыки иллюзии (к примеру, мгновенно перемещаясь в любую точку и стрелять в жертву). Подойдя в упор, Доминика стреляет в противника из пистолета. Между стёртым моментом и, собственно, выстрелом проходит кратчайший промежуток времени, которым способен воспользоваться противник с совсем уж сверхчеловеческой скоростью. Почему она не стреляет в момент, стёртый из памяти, от чего не смог бы увернуться вообще никто - непонятно. К'ак все члены этой организации, Доминика является выдающимся бойцом, за счёт своих способностей способным убить в прямом бою сильных противников. Цитаты '„― Ты такой наивный, если бы я захотела я бы уже три раза тебя прикончила. ' ― Свалилась как снег на голову и так спокойно рассуждаешь? Кто ты красотка?'' ― Ганг-Хоу-Ганс. ― Шайка Легато? ― Можно и так сказать. Я вторая в команде. Я – Домениик Циклоп.“ ― Доминика Циклоп и Вэш Ураган.'' Прочее * Dominique is the only female member of the Gung-Ho-Guns in the anime. In the manga, she is one of two, the other being Elendira the Crimson Nail (she's a transsexual, but regardless she identifies and presents herself as a woman). * In the anime, Dominique's Demon Eye simply has a red iris and a yellow pupil. In the manga, the area around the eye is warped and the eye seems to be only a slit. * Despite her ability making it seem like her movements are so quick they appear practically instantaneous, she is animated to run quite slowly in the anime.